Gunner's Story
by HughTamlin
Summary: Gunner is a special infected like no other. He is as strong as a Tank and stealthy as a Hunter. But the major difference is that he has FEELINGS and INTELLIGENCE like no other infected. But oneday he saves a woman from certain death and starts to have feelings that hes never had before. Is he falling in love? Will he be able to get that woman back to her friends? Zoey x GunnerStory
1. Meet Gunner

**This is my FIRST EVER FanFiction evreyone! I hope you ike this. Gunner's Love will be an fanfiction novel so expect a LOT of chapters! Please review and if you have ANY questions or ideas please email them to me at hugh .**

**Chapter 1:The Meeting**

As the sun rose over the city it revealed a city like no other with smoke in the distance and fires raging everywhere, but his was just a normal view for the man atop the skyscraper. He had seen many cites just the same: In the middle of the apocalypse. One year ago in a town just south of New York a man went crazy, attacking and biting anyone who he could see. It turned out that he was 'Patient Zero' of a new killer virus, The Green Flu. It turned its victims into savage killers just eating anyone who they could see. It spread like wildfire from town to town, City to city, state to state before it spread across the world. Rayford fell like any other city. This is where our story begins.

**(In this series if this appears the story is changing viewpoint)**

_**Gunner's POV**_

As usual it was quiet. This irritated me immensely as I was feeling hungry.

I hadn't eaten in days. Then came the wonderful sound of gunfire!

I raced along the roof top and jumped, landing with no stop to my speed. As I reached the sounds location I stopped, gravel flying everywhere.

I crouched trying to stay quiet and peered over the side of the bulding.

Much to my delight there was a survivor, fat as well. He would have satisfied my hunger for days but I stopped and looked. My ear piece rang and I pressed the button "Are you going to grab him or shall-HEHEHE- shall I?" That was Jockey being over excited as usal. I put my hand to the ear piece. "No, you know the rules. Not until we see what he does" "Oh come on-HA!- just THIS one? I can smell his blood from here!" As we were speaking a horde came into the end of the alley he was in. "Oh no! Help! SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed as he ran down the alley. I felt sorry for him as I said "Jockey, he's all yours." I turned to look away as Jockey jumped out of his hiding place and onto the man's head. I could hear the snap from the roof,sending a chill down my spine.(if its not the narrator speaking, italics mean thoughts)_Why does that happen? I know I've got more feelings than the others and intelligence, nut I just want to know WHY? _Jockey dragged the man's body up the fire escape and started to eat his arm. "Jockey, take that back to the safe-room. You know the rules..." "Aww, please? Just this once?" I thought for a sec. _Maby I should... he his smaller than the others..._ I kicked that thought that thought out of my head as soon as I had it. _No rules means anarchy. _"No Jockey, what about Charger, Hunter, and Witch? There hungry too!" "Fine, just don't tell them i've got it. They always get the arms!" As Jockey jumped away I sat down and looked down at the horde below. _Why are they so stupid? If only I knew. We specials have more thinking power but WHY? WHY! _I got more and more angry with myself. This argument would have latsted all day if it wasent for the sound that brought me here. Gunfire. A voice. _Its probably just a another single one._ More voices shatterd the silence. I got up and ran as fast as I could. More voices meant more people.

_**Narrator**_

The man ran across the rooftops and through dark allys. It was all the same thing so he thought nothing of it, bit little did he know that those survivors would CHANGE HIS LIFE FOR EVER.


	2. The Bridge

**Hello again! Sorry if my last chapter was short, I dident know that you can have multiple pages work on one chapter! Anyway, just in case of questions: Gunner is a very strong and smart special infected who has feelings but does not know them all (such as LOVE ****wink wink****!) and can use weapons such as guns and melee weapons. Also, this work is a CHANGE, ****NOT ****A RE-WRITE OF THE L4D2 STORY LINE!Sure, they be BIG changes but it will be similar. Anyway sorry for the intro!**

_**Narrator**_

As Gunner ran through the streets a battle was raging at he Rayford Bridge, which would change the course of history…

_**Zoey's point of view**_

As the other team filled up the generators I thought to my self:_ Whats the real point in this? Bill is dead, the island which we were heading to might not exist and these people might die now just because of us!_ I was shuck out of my thoughts by Francis "Zoey?! Are you gonna help not?!" "Get off her case Francis!" That was Louis, another member of our group. He was more cranky as of Bill's death. We all have suffered in some way. "OY! Can you lot stop chatting and HELP US!" We all resumed shooting the infected rushing towards our friends. Then Francis shouted a word we had all learned to fear: "TANK!"

_**Gunner's point of view(5 minutes ago)**_

I arrived at the location to find a battle raging between infected and a quite large group of survivors. _I wonder why there are so many? Maybe there helping each other…Damn! _If they were I couldn't grab any of them. I contemplated grabbing one and running but I combated it with my usual saying: _No rules means anarchy. _Before I left I looked at each one in turn. There was a young southern man, I could tell by his accent, wearing a baseball cap and work cloths, a young dark-skinned woman wearing a pink t-shirt, another dark-skinned human but hes a man wearing a school coach's uniform and a man with a white shirt. They are fighting a lot of infected. _Maybe I can take a few shots and help them?_ But that would have revealed my position. The team seems to be low on ammo, I'm proven right with the young southerner yelling "I'M OUT!". I started to think of ideas along the lines of waiting till there all dead but I'm suddenly distracted. The young man had just grabbed a box of shotgun cartridges out of the air! _Where on earth did that come from? _As my eyes trailed to the left of the battle field I saw a bridge and on that bridge were 3 people. I scanned them slowly. There was a biker with short hair seemingly enjoying the zombie-killing fiasco, an office worker who, like the other two, was dark skinned but he had a more serious look on his face. He seemed to be talking to the person on his right. As saw this person time slowed down._ She's….beautiful… _This woman was young, about 19 or 22 with black-brown hair and wearing a red coat and black jeans, tight enough to see her curvy figure. Her eyes were amazing…._Why am I so drawn to her?... _But as I was admiring her face she suddenly had a look of fear and I started to listen. I heard a word I hate to hear. "TANK!"


	3. The Rescue

**This chapter is very important so look and read! ALSO if you haven't play The Sacrifice or The Passing campaigns in L4D2 this chapter is based during the final battle of those.**

_**Narrator**_

As Gunner looked down the street his blood froze. There was not one, but THREE Tanks racing down the street. Luckily at that moment the bridge started to lower…

_**Gunner's point of view**_

_3 Tanks…3! Jeez, this doesent look good._

The group of survivors on the ground is running towards the bridge, it looks like they will make it!

_**Zoey's POV**_

"Come on people, move!' As I was yelling at the others to get a move on I kept an eye on the Tanks approaching. "Zoey! I can't hold them off much longer dammit!" Francis yelled. _If Francis can't stop them with a HMG what hope do we have?_ _I have to do something. _"Louis! Get the others up here, I'm going to snipe the bastards." "Sure, but be quick!" I picked up my sniper rifle and aimed straight at one of the tanks heads. BAM! Even though the recoil was huge the Tank's head imploded. I was aiming for another one when a Tank rocked the bridge. "Help!" I shouted, but in vain as I fell off the bridge and hit my back on the road. "Shit! Francis! Cover me I'm gonna grab Zoey! As the 2nd Tank was shot the last one stopped. As he grabbed a nearby car I thought to my self as I watched the blood flow up the Tanks arm veins: _Well, goodbye cruel world…_

_**Gunner's POV**_

As soon as the girl started to fall I jumped down and ran across the street. When she fell to the ground I had a quick thought _What am I DOING? _Then the world went slow. When the Tank started to pick up a car I questioned my self: _Well me, a stupidly beautiful woman that you've knowen for 6 MINUTES is about to die, Save her OR leave her to die? _Faster then I knew I could run I picked her up in my arms just as the car hit the place she had been. As I ran down the side ally she looked up at me and passed out from shock. I jumped up the nearest building and thought to myself one of the most hardest questions to answer: _What have I done?..._

**Sorry everyone one but I will release more chapters tomorrow! Nice cliffhanger there actually. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. I'm Zoey

**I'm REALLY sorry! The last chapter was tiny. Its because im used to staying with one page. **

_**Zoey's POV**_

_Jeez, my back stings! Wait, where am I? _ I'm in a sleeping bag on the floor of what seems to be a store room. There are boxes and boxes of first aid kits and guns in the corner. Its light because of a skylight above me. _Uhh…this is strange…_"Is anyone*COUGH*there?" I said in a very bad sounding voice. _Am I ill? That makes no sense, why am I ill? And more to the point why does my back hurt?_ My thinking is cut short when the door opens and a tall man walks In. He looks familiar but I can't think how. "So your awake then? How are you feeling?" "Fine thanks but, where am I? and more to the point, who are you?" "Well, err…" "Well?" "I'm…Gunner." "What? Gunner? That's quite a…strange name…but I like it. I'm Zoey." "That's a n-nice name you've got." He blushed as he said that. I then coughed, slightly worser than before. "Oh crap! I forget about your back! Look, you must rest more…You hit your back very hard falling off that bridge." _Bridge…Oh. THAT bridge..Wait, I've got to find the others! _I tried to get up but my back seemed to want to stay and screamed with pain "Ouch!" As soon as he saw my pain he ran over to me "What are you doing?" I looked up and was about to answer him but I just gasped. I could see his face better now and apart from being slightly handsome his eyes surprised me. They were bright neon green and the rest of his eyes were black. I snapped out of thinking about them to answer."I need to find my friends!" "Your friends? The biker and the office guy?" "Francis and Louis? Yes, them." "Zoey, I'm sorry but they left as soon as the last Tank died.""WHAT?" _But if there gone, what hope do I have? _I started to cry at the thought of never seeing my friends again, letting go of the sleeping bag in my hands. "Hey, come on its going to be ok.." "HOWS IT OK? HOW? *SOB*" "I'm s-s-sorry" _Poor Gunner. I shouldn't of shouted. But now look at me. Crying at the corner of a room with a helpful stranger watching. _"*sniff* No, I'm sorry I shouldn't of shouted." "Well, me and the others are low on food so I have to go out, will you be ok when im out?" "Well if a Tank doesn't break down the wall im fine!" Gunner smiled at my joke and stood up "you need to sleep and I need to get food! I'll be back soon.!" "Bye." I yawned as Gunner closed the door. _He seems nice…Mabye I SHOULD stay, I can't walk across a city like this. _

**Narrator**

As Gunner closed the door he felt sad all of a sudden. He had no idea why except that Zoey was connected somehow. But both of them couldn't stop thinking about each other. But 4 streets away is where our story carries on…

**Whats 4 streets away? Does Gunner like Zoey? Does Zoey like Gunner?! Find out the answers In the next chapter!**


	5. Hunter and Witch

**Narrator**

4 streets away is where our story resumes.

As Gunner was running around the east side of the city looking for food for Zoey, Hunter was also looking for food but in a different way. He slowly crouched on the roof of a gun store, waiting patiently for his prey.

**Hunter's POV**

I could smell them from here. There blood and sweat making me crazy, claws extending and muscles tightening ready to pounce at any given moment. These survivors were quite, quite stupid to have fallen into his trap. He could hear them arguing. "I am NOT going out there! It is perfectly fine in here." "Listen Louisa, we have to get out of this city! Now I'm going out there and I bet you I will not get killed!" "Your crazy Joe! GET BACK IN HERE!" I readied my self as the male opened the door, holding my urge to pounce. "See Louisa? I'm fine! Stupid bitch…." I lept into the air and brought my mass onto his chest and instantly sliced his neck, his blood spurting onto my face and hoodie. It tasted like sugar. "Get away from him you MONSTER!" The female swung an axe, just skimming my head, and it embedded its self in a power line. The woman instantly realized her mistake and screamed as hard as she could. It was quite annoying as she was less fun to kill. _That was easy, now to get back to Wit- _a raindrop hit my head, silencing my thoughts. As more and more raindrops fell onto the road and buildings I started to smile. _Witch loves the rain, I bet she's happy now._ I grabbed the couples bodies and ran along the street, unable to climb because of the weight.

Common infected kept looking at me and some even started to chase me, wanting my catch. _Ugh, not this AGAIN. _Common infected were just annoyances in this world, sicking up everywhere and just being a nuisance. These two went flying when I gave them a little kick, there blood flowing in the gutters along with the rain. A flash of lightning hurt my eyes and lit up the street ahead, highlighting the wrecked cars,rubble and common infected. _God, this place looks bad._ I thought as I ran through the crowds of vomiting morons, getting closer and closer to my goal: Witch.

**Witch's POV**

When it started to rain I smiled. I love the rain, how it cleans everything and the feel of raindrops on my head. The sound is good too. Especially when indoors. My smile spread longer when I saw my best friend, Hunter, running down the ally I was in. "Hi Hunter!" "Hi Witch. Are you ok?" He always asks me this. I still don't know why and I'm not sure he does either."Im fine Hunter. Hey, what have you got on your back? Is it food?" I knew it was, the bodies were stinking to high heaven of blood. "It's a surprise! But for you too see it we need to head back to the safe room." "Do we HAVE to Hunter? You know I love the rain." Allmost immediately as I said those words the clouds moved and the wonderful rain stopped."Aww..fine Hunter, lets go" " Well then," He offerd me his hand."Lets go." We ran through the streets, Hunter keeping an eye on me. Unforntuntetly I started to fall back, my ankles starting to tire.

"Hunter! Wait!" "What is it? Aww crap, it your ankles isent it?" Ever since a tank had attacked me and Hunter, My ankles have hurt after an incident where the tanks body landed on my ankles after Gunner had killed it. "Yeah…I don't think I can go any further." Hunter had a look of despair and pity on his face when I said that. "Do you think I could ride on Jockey?" His face lit up when I said that. "Witch, ive got an idea" He dropped the 'surprise' and crouched. "Since your lighter then me, maybe you could….you could…." His face was as red as blood. "Yes Hunter?" "….ride me?*wimper*" I stood up in surprise. One half of my mind said _NO! HES A HUNTER, NOT YOUR MATE! _ And the other half was shouting _What are waiting for girl? RIDE HIM! _I wrapped my arms around his chest and and my legs around his waist. "This is…nice" I whispered into his ear. _Why do I like it? This is strange.._ Hunter was equally surprised. "Y-Y-Yeah i-it is isent it? Anyway," he regained his serious manner. "Lets go." I almost screamed as he jumped over the edges of buildings and ran along power lines, but at the same time he was stangely graceful. Like a bird in flight. We arrived at the safe room and I slid off Hunter's back, slightly dizzy from the journey. "That was brilliant!" I exclaimed, Hunter smiled when he opend the door "We should do that more oft-" He froze in the doorway and so did I. This is beacause when we looked in sleeping on the sofa was A. HUMAN. GIRL. "What the fu-" Hunter was cut off when Gunner dragged me and Hunter out of the door way, closed the door ,looked at us and said: "Looks like I've got some explaining to do…" **Well, I think I ended this chapter nicely! Anyway, I'm giving a shout out to SouthernSuperman and his series Never Surrender. If anyone is reading this PLEASE GO AND READ IT. He takes all the survivors to safe zones,adds more characters and somehow keeps their personality bang on target! Next chapter will be up soon!**


	6. The Dreaded Moment

**Hey there all my readers! Well, I don't know if there any yet except for one or two. I'm shouting out to KillxSwitch this time and his story Left 4 Dead a new colligue(not sure if I spelt it right?) so anyway, Hunter and Witch have just seen Zoey! Read on!**

**Narrator**

Not so far away from the safe room, Jockey was pissed. He was STILL carrying the body of the fat survivor up the flights of stairs in the block that he and Gunner lived in. _RAGGH! I give up. Charger will pick it up later. _Jockey thought as he opened the roof's entrance door. Much to his surprise Hunter, Witch and Gunner were standing outside of the safe room talking. Even though he couldn't hear them he could tell Gunner was very serious about what he was saying as his eyes had gone a deep orange.

Jockey's POV

"Hey guys! What you-HEHE-talking 'bout?" I cringed when i realised that i giggled, even though its not my fault. "Jockey, I need to talk to you. Ive talked to Hunter and Witch but not you yet." "Sure Gunner wha-HA!-is it?" "There is a human inside saferoom that-and I can't stress this enough- can NOT BE EATEN." "What do you mean 'Can't'? Is she poisonous or something? HeeHee!" "No but.." Gunner looked over at the safe room with a look on his face that ive seen before countless times. _That look…Ive only seen that on survivors! What the hell? "_Gunner, are you ok?" "Look, you can't eat the woman in there because…well….i don't know why! I just keep getting this great feeling whenever I see her and I just want to PROTECT her! Jockey, what the HELL is wrong with me?!

"I'm sorr-HA!*cough* but I just don't know." Gunner opend his mouth to answer me but we all suddenly heard the sound of someone getting up off the sofa. Gunner quickly turned and whisperd to us: "I'm sorry everyone but you need to go! Come back in an hour ill…ill…Ill DO SOMETHING! But you need to go now! There's no telling what she might do!" Hunter opened his mouth to protest but Witch, who was closer to him than normal just whispered to us both "Come on guys, lets go. Charger needs to know and..well, Gunner looked pretty serious about protecting her." We all glanced at Gunner, who had opened and closed the door. All we could hear is voices. "Your right Witch. Lets go find Charger." Witch jumped on Hunter and we all jumped through the rooftop's door and onto the lift cable inside 'our' building. Hunter sliced the cable with his claws and we all slid down the shaft.

**Gunner's POV**

As I walked into the safe house I noticed minor changes. The entrance to the stores and beds in the south-east end was open, and in the middle of the room, where the sofas are, there was Zoey. She was in the middle of getting up when she noticed me. "Hey Gunner! Do you have any food for me?" _WOW shes curvy..OH! FOOD! _I reached into my military backpack and fished out all I could find. "Luckily for you, all I could find was chocolate!" Zoey smiled at me when I handed it to her. When she did that I had that strange feeling that I told Jockey about. But it was faint, like it was at the back of my mind. _Why do I feel this way? WHY MIND WHHHHHY! _ Luckily Zoey pulled me out of my thoughts again. "Is there something wrong Gunner?" I sighed. _Well, there are two ways this could go. 1: She trys to kill me. _I shudder at the thought._ 2: She accepts who I am. _I walked over to the sofa and sat down, Zoey pulled her legs up to make space."Zoey…I need to tell you something." _Oh god, how do I word this?! _ My mind raced to think of how I could tell her. "Is it about me? Am I ill or something?" She had a look of fear in her eyes when she said that. "No, there's nothing wrong with you Zoey…its something wrong with me." _Come on mind! Your usally good at this kinda thing! _"Are you injured?" That exact moment a voice in my head popped up. _**Just look her in the eye and say it you coward!**_ "Zoey…." "Yeah Gunner?" I took a deep breath and said it.

"I'm Infected."

**So there you have it! What whill Zoey's reaction be? Will Gunner discover that annoying feeling? Next chapter COMING SOON!**


	7. Remembering Love

**Ive got some news people! I MIGHT be linking Gunner's Story to Never Surrender! Want to know what it might be?...Well go read Never Surrender!**

**Gunner's POV**

Zoey is just staring at me with wide eyes. Her big ocean blue eyes…._jeez. I wish she'd say something. _And then she did. "Infected?" She said it in a slightly sad voice. I wish I could hug her. "Infected like Chargers,Hunters and Witchs?" I looked down at the floor, my mind still racing at things she could say."Yes Zoey. Like Witchs and Hunters, BUT.." Her eyes opened up slightly when I said that. "I'm more intelligent and have feelings AND I don't kill survivors who are in a group AND I..and i..Oh whats the point? You probably hate me right now don't you?." A tear dripped down my cheek, I went to wipe it off and show Zoey the door but she got there first. Zoey wiped my tear off my cheek and said in a happy-but-unsure voice "I don't hate you." I was shocked! Nobody had heard of a survivor not being scared of an infected.I looked up at her. "I don't hate you Gunner. You haven't strapped me down and teared me to pieces and I take that as a good sign! I laughed at that. "And you've looked after me and no infected that is bad would have done that, so no. I don't hate you." I suddenly had a vision. It was me opening a door with a heart on it._I'm remembering something…_Then it all came back to me. How to please a woman, keep her safe, sexual intercourse stuff but the most important thing I remembered was a FEELING. "Gunner? Are you ok?" I had been staring at a wall the whole time. I looked at the girl on the sofa and I had that feeling again but this time it wasn't in the back of my head! It was taking over my senses, clouding everything I could see except Zoey(well, not literally) "Zoey, I'm more than ok." "What?" "I just remembered something." "What did you remember" "A feeling. A GOOD feeing!" "What feeling Gunner?"_ Gunner... GO FOR IT. _

"Love" I leapt over and kissed her.

_**Zoey's POV **_

_Oh my god._

_A guy, no, an INFECTED guy is kissing me!_

_What do I do? WHAT DO I DO?_

_**Kiss him girl!**_

_I did exactly as the voice in my head said._

_I kissed him back, sliding my tongue into his mouth, Gunner then doing the same._

_What am I doing? I've only been here one night and I'm falling for this guy! Gunner's tongue was smooth and warm and it warmed my mouth like no other kiss had. We split apart for a moment for me_ to catch my breath. "Gunner…that was amazing! Where did you learn to kiss like that? "I have no idea! But what I do know is this." He held my hands in his warm, smooth hands and looked me in the eye and I gasped. His eyes had gone neon pink instead of there normal green."Zoey..I think I'm in love with you." I blushed and giggled and I said "So do I Gunner." Gunner was just about to talk when there was a knock on the door. Gunner's eyes suddenly went orange. "Whats wrong Gunner?" I asked him. He looked at me. "Zoey, when I said I'm intelligent, I didn't say it was just me. Special Infected also have some intelligence and..before I arrived in Rayford I travelled the world." I suddenly worried about the infection spreading. What if all the safe zones were gone?"Its all over the world?" Realising my worry, Gunner told me that there were still safe zones all over the world but every country had at least some infection in it."But in my travels I met some infected with more intelligence than the others. I made my own team of them and…I live with them."What? Do they eat humans?" "Yes Zoey, BUT I told them that they can't eat you. Would you like to meet them now? We can do it later if you want to." _Might as well. If Gunner lives with them I'm going to meet them at somepoint._ "Allright Gunner. Let me see them." Gunner gulped looked at me, eyes returning to pink. "COME IN!"

**Ha Ha! Cliffhanger attack! So, I am SO relived to get the GunnerxZoey part started. I had so many ideas and this just popped into my head! Next chapter may be uploaded TONIGHT or this week!-HughTamlin**

**PS-Check out HarryFlashman's FanFiction 'story'. It's a draft from his L4D novel. Its called Rule 303!**


	8. New Friends and New Orleans!

**Gunner and Zoey are in love and Zoeys about to meet Gunner's infected friends. Lets see what happens!**

**Gunner's POV**

The door opened and Jockey walked in."So Gunner, why did we have to wait unti-HOLY CRAP!" Jockey jumped up in surprise at Zoey still being there and dangled from the light bulb. Zoey burst out laughing and I couldn't help but chuckle as Jockey stared at Zoey. "Jockey, meet Zoey. Zoey meet Jockey" While Zoey shuck Jockeys hand(He was still in shock) Charger walked in. "Zoey, this is Charger! Charger, I would like you too meet Zoey." "Uhh, hi." Charger mumbled as Zoey waved at him. _Hold on, where are Hunter and Witch?_ I quietly thought to myself as the other three sat down, I poked my head out the door and saw Hunter and Witch holding each other in the rain. "Guys, I need you to come say hello." Witch being friendly as always went inside but Hunter just stood there. "Gunner, are you SURE shes ok with this?" He was asking a reasonable question considering that Hunter does NOT have a good relationship with humans. "Yes, shes dude. Shes not gonna kill you. Come say hello! "Fine. ill be in a minute." _This is strange, I've never seen Hunter be so…so…Cold. _I went back inside to a good scene: Jockey being quiet, Charger talking with Zoey and Witch also chatting. Hunter walked in after me but instead of talking he just said hello and sat beside Witch. _So good so far!_

**Zoey's POV**

Gunner's infected friends were surprisingly nice considering I'm human and in there home. Jockey was a bit quiet and Hunter was too but Charger and Witch were great. "So, howd you get here if ya don't me asking?" "Well, if I remember correcetly I was on a bridge defending some other people and when we did get the bridge up who shows up? 3 TANKS! So its Francis and me shooting at the Tanks as Louis helps the other 4 up but then one Tank shook the bridge and guess what happened? The last thing I see was a Tank holding a car, Gunner's face and then black!' Each infected recalled seeing our groups at one point or another. It was amazing talking to these infected, Charger with his low voice, Jockey with his constant giggiling and Witch with her story of Hunter and her taking on a TANK with just their claws. Gunner joined in and he sat next to me,his eyes going pink. "Who Gunner! Your eyes are pink? I wonder what feeling that is.." Witch giggled after saying that. _So the colour of his eyes is also his feelings?_ "So me , Witch, Hunter and Charger want to know Gunner, Does Zoey being here change the rules?" "Gunner, what rules are these?" I asked. "Right, Rule no.1: No killing for FUN. Rule no.2:IF survivors are working together, only eat there dead bodys." The rules stretched on to Rule 30 and each one made me like Gunner more and more. The Rules were so…so… HUMAN it showed his humanity. These infected were very, very Special.

**Hunter's POV**

When Gunner started talking about the rules I stopped listening. Not out of rudeness but I just couldn't take my eyes **h**off Witch._ Mmm….She has a nice butt and a good chest but not as much as Zoey. So WHY am I not drawn to Zoey?_ I came out of my thoughts just in time to hear Charger ask a very important question: "So Zoey, what are going to do now?" The room went quiet. Gunner glared at Charger._ Crap, she must be _sensitive_ about losing her friends._ "I just don't know Charger. I just don't know." A tear went down her cheek. We ALL didn't know what she could do. Then Gunner had an idea.

"Zoey, you know that other group that you worked with?" "*sniff*Yeah?" Gunner turned to face us all, a HUGE smile on his face. "They said that was a safe zone in New Orleans, and I bet you they are going there! EVREYONE!" We all stood up except for Jockey who was at his full hiegt. "WERE GOING TO NEW ORLEANS!" Zoey looked like she could burst with joy! Then Gunner and Zoey did something VERY suprising.

They kissed. But even that couldent disturb my thought: _New Orleans…Sounds good._

**Narrator**

So Gunner and Zoey are in love, the group likes the new arrival and they are going to get Zoey back to at least SOME of her friends. Its looking good….

**Ha! I did it! I introduced the group and the Love intrest (Hopefully) without screwing up!**

**Oh, and I might be doing a mix-up of STORYS with KillxSwitch!**


	9. The quiet before the Storm

**Narrator**

As soon as they had stopped kissing Gunner went to work. He got 4 bags: One for Zoey, one for Zoey and two for himself which he then filled with First Aid kits, guns and ammo. He got a map of the USA with which he figured out where 4 people could go with a dodge charger and limited fuel. By the time he had done EVREYONE was hungry. Zoey asked what she could eat and Gunner pulled out some food she could eat and Jockey got out some stomach meat for Gunner and the others. To avoid making Zoey sick the Infected ate in the side room and Zoey ate in the living room.(The store room is where people sleep) Gunner told the others he would eat later.

**Gunner's POV**

The sky had gone dark, the moon illuminating outside of the saferoom . As Zoey ate in front of me, her face brighter as of making the plan to get her back to her friends, I reached out and held her hand to which she smiled. _Woh, shes got a nice smile…._"You've got an excellent smile you know." Zoey swallowed her food. "Well…You've got nice eyes.""No, YOU'VE got nice eyes! There as blue as the ocean.." We could have kept flirting like that forever if Zoey hadn't got tired. "Gunner, I'm tired. With my back and all this talking and ,well, meeting you…"She smiled her amazing smile again. My heart melted like butter thrown into a volcano. "I think im gonna go to bed. You coming?" I REALLY wanted to but I know what happens if I don't eat for quite a while. "Sorry Zo…Hey! Zo! That's a cool nickname. Anyway, I need to eat or I get cranky…So good night." Zoey seemed bummed out for a sec, but then did a mischievous smile."Ok 'G'. ill see YOU later….*Giggle*" I blushed as she closed the door. _**Are you going to eat or not?! Come on! If you get cranky youll end up hurting her…**_ The voice in my head was right again. (In this series** the voice is not a character. Its just a persons conscience.)** I walked into the side room and started to eat someone's leg, I couldent enjoy it as all I could think of was Zoey….

**Zoey's POV**

My back has got much better since yesterday. If also stopped coughing. I closed the store room door behind me, turning and noticing something different. Instead of just my sleeping bag, there were now two. _Gunner must be wanting to protect me, that's sweet. _I slid off my jacket and trainers, then my trousers. I made a quick decision. As I got into the sleeping bag I had a quick thought._ If we are going after the other group, what happens to Francis and Louis? Will I ever see them again? All though, the other group were pretty nice and we would stand a better chance with them. The other two are probably safe._ I went to sleep smiling.

**Gunner's POV**

I had finished eating and felt much better with myself. Jockey was telling us what he'd heard through the city. "Iv'e heard stories of some special infected that have turned into their normal selves, I think, but can transform into powerful versions of themselves! I'd hate to meet one of them." Witch shivered. "Ive seen that happen. I was walking down a road when I saw an agument between a Hunter and a HUGE witch. I ran ahead because I was scared." Hunter put his arm around Witch and she smiled at him. _Are they in love now? I don't think they know what it is. _I stood up feeling tired."Guys, I'm going to bed. See ya." They all shook their heads in approval. When I opend the door to the Store I was happy at what I saw. Zoey sleeping in MY sleeping bag. I quietly took off my t-shirt in vain as I heard a familiar giggle. "Your very….muscular…." She whispered. I looked down at myself, it was quite obvious that I was very strong. My muscles bulged slightly but not too much to make them look weird like a Tank's. I took off my Combat boots and my trousers, blushing when Zoey patted next her. I sheepishly slipped into my sleeping bag, extending the size so Zoey wasent squished. I turned to face her. "Your very handsome Gunner.." I could feel my underwear tighten slightly. "Your very, VERY beautiful Zoey." She snuggled up to my chest putting her hands around me. "Hold me G." "Gladly Zo." So there we went to sleep. A tall man with no hair and strange eyes, holding an amazing girl. Both deep, deep in love.

**If you read KillxSwitch's story you MIGHT have noticed the Easter Egg or Reference to it in this chapter!**


	10. Parkour and Plans

**Ok, sorry all my readers if I dident upload for a bit. I was working on a crossover of THIS STORY with KillxSwitch's story: L4D a new colligue. Please go and read it as its on both our accounts. Anyway, the crossover takes place between this chapter and chapter 11 and Gunner tells his story about how he got infected in the crossover. PLEASE READ IT AND DON'T MOAN THAT ITS NOT IN GUNNER'S STORY.**

**Gunner's POV**

As I closed the safe room door for the first time I felt very sad all of a sudden. I had stayed there for quite a while and had fallen in love in that safe room. I sighed and looked at my comrades. (**I made a mistake in the last chapter which I mend here)** Charger had a big backpack on his back, full of ammunition and First aid. Jockey was on his head and dribbling much to Charger's annoyance. Hunter had Witch on his back and Zoey…well Zoey had a back pack like Charger's on, which was full of more First Aid. "Right everyone, are we ready to go?" All of my friends replied with the same answer: "Yes" We were just about to go when I realised that Zoey can't travel as fast as us. _Oh, what can I do?.._ "Guys, wait! Zoey won't be able to catch up to us and I REALLY don't want to leave her behind!" Jockey, being nearly as smart as me again, looked over at Hunter and Witch. "Why does-HAAH!*ahum.*why doesn't Zoey ride on your back?" Zoey and I blushed at the thought. "This isn't really another way and we have to catch up to a race car, so Zo?" I looked into her eyes, doing the best puppy-dog face I could."Pwease?.." Zoey jumped on my back, my 'member' going slightly stiff at the feeling. "Lets go Gunner!" Zoey said joyfully. We jumped over the roof tops, me using my Parkour skills ,which I had rememberd years ago, to great affect. I ran up walls and ACUs, smashing through weak gates and sliding along smooth roofs. Zoey ,much to my delight, laughed and often cheered as I ran across the city. My friends had it just as easy: Hunter and Witch , who had a GIANT smile on her face, jumped along the roofs and crawled though windows to just appear on the other side. Charger and Jockey just , quite ironicly, charged through the Commons and wreckage on the streets.

**2 HOURS LATER**

We all fell onto the safe room floor, gasping for air. When we had all got our breath back Zoey started to heal our bumps and scratches, Jockey fell asleep, I looked around the room for something Zoey could eat and Hunter and Witch went into a side room. I found some pork and fryed it up for Zoey. As she ate me and Jockey, who had woken from his eternal slumber, planned our route. Just as we where doing that a jet went over head. "CEDA! THAT WAS A CEDA JET!" I yelled, running through the safe room door to the roof of the mall we were staying on. A small box being carried by parachute caught my eye, landing on the other side of a giant old hotel on the other side of the street, opposite the mall. _ Ill get that later, theres probably just food in it. _I went back inside and closed the door, telling the others about what I just saw. Well, except for Hunter and Witch. They were in the side room somewhere.

**Hunter's POV**

I held Witch's thin waist in my hands, moving my tongue about inside her mouth. _Gunner may think we don't know about this stuff…boy is HE WRONG! _She slowly took my hoodie off with her hands making me moan as she also thrust on my groin. She licked my chest so I took off her bra, revealing her big tits. As we were about to take it to the floor, I cursed quietly as Charger knocked on the door. "You two, Zoeys finished eating! And if you don't get in here in 2 minutes I'm taking the legs!" Witch gave me a sorry look and put her 'clothes' back on. "Come on Hunter, I'm sure we can do it later…." She said in sad voice. When I had put my hoodie back on Witch fell into my arms. We sat there on the floor, cuddling for a bit. "Witch…Shall we tell them tomorrow?" Gunner should know, but Witch doesn't like the idea. "Not yet Hunter, I'm just not ready." "Fine, lets go eat." We both lightened up a bit when we started eating. _I wish we could just do it already…._

**Narrator**

The group went to sleep after eating, all with different feelings. Hunter with his lust for sex with Witch, Gunner with his love for Zoey and Charger and Jockey just being tired. Little did they know that tomorrow would bring a big surprise.

**YAY! The HunterxWitch part has started! And this is very VERY important: The next chapter is the crossover with KillxSwitch so don't read chapter 11 without reading that!**


	11. Southern Superheroes and Sex

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS BASICLY SEX AFTER THE L4D2 TEAM MAKE PLANS SO PLEASE JUST READ THAT BIT IF YOU DON'T LIKE SEX. THIS CHAPTER IS AFTER THE CROSSOVER WITH KILLxSWITCH SO PLEASE READ THAT.**

**Narrator**

After meeting Jack's team and then losing them the next day, Gunner and his friends rested in a lonely block of flats, resting for the next day. Well, except for Gunner as he was setting up a surprise for Zoey…. But little did they all know that the VERY PEOPLE THAT THEY WERE LOOKING FOR were only 30 miles away…..

**Coach's POV**

I kicked down the door to the safe room, dust flying into our faces. Obviously this room hadent been used in a while. We sat down on an old couch, Nick standing up in disgust as he noticed how much dust was on it. "This place stinks and my suit is already dirty! Do we HAVE to stay here?" We all sighed when Nick started his moaning. He had been doing it all day and it was starting to get annoying. Ellis sprang up in joy letting out a squeal of happiness as he saw a pile of comic books in the corner. "Hey yall gotta say 'ere! Theres so many comics! Ha! This reminds me of a time when ma buddy Keith and I ran through a comic book store comple-" I walked over and flicked through some of them. "Aww, man! Theres none of my favourite!" Ellis looked up in surprise."How? theres so many!" "Son, I only read the highest quality comic book reading there is: SouthernSuperman! The strongest man in the south!" Rochelle laughed." Dident he also drink so much that his weakness was Texan line dancing a bottle of wiskey? "Nick and Ellis chuckeld at her joke and I couldent help but smile. " Well lady, whats YOUR favourite reading matireal?" We all burst out laughing at her response: "Twishite!"

**Zoey's POV**

I awoke to Gunner sitting next to me. "Gunner, what are you doing?" "I'm watching you sleep of course! Now, I've got a BIG surprise for you so just put on this blindfold and ill take you to your surprise!" Excited for my surprise, I put on the blindfold." Now hold still Zo…" Gunner threw me onto his back and we exited the safe room and it sounded like Gunner was climbing. "Gunner! Where are we going?!" "IT'S A SUPRISE!" I was taken off his back and put on the ground softly. When I had regained my balance Gunner slid off the blind fold. I was speechless." Surpise…" He kissed my cheek as I stood there dumbfounded. The roof of the block was dotted with small candles. Right I front of me was an area coverd by soft carpets and there was a tent just to the right of the carpets. "Gunner….This is AMAZING!" I jumped in joy and kissed him full on the mouth. _Now I know why I love this guy! _Gunner sat me down the carpets and pointed to the sky…"Just wait until this cloud goes over, and there will be my SECOND surprise.." I giggled happily." Theres MORE suprises? Im impressed Gunner!" Gunner place his finger on my lips and pointed to the night sky, which was coverd with stars. "Oh GUNNER!...*GASP*" When we had stood there on the roof for a minute or two I turned around. "So whats my THIRD surprise, hmm?" Gunner smiled and took off his coat. "Why do you think I put SOFT carpets down Zo?" When I realised what he was talking about I pushed him down. "I know exactly why G…"

**Gunner's POV**

We started to kiss, each one becoming more and more heated. I took my mouth away and slowly kissed each bit of her neck, listening to her moans. When I hit a sweet spot she took off my tank top and licked my six pack, making her smile as I breathed in heavily. When we kissed for a bit I held her in the air with one hand a pulled off her jacket. "This is my FOURTH surprise…" I revealed my claws which came out of my hands like Wolverine's. I slowly cut a line down her tank top which then fell to the ground. I let her down and she started to pull of my trousers, giggiling when she saw my massive erection. _Thank god for infected having stronger organs!_ I moaned loudly as she dragged her tits over the bump in my pants and stroked my tackle through the fabric. She smiled a huge michevous smile as she took off my underwear, making my member stand to attention. She was about to speak so I flipped her over so that I was above her. i lowerd my self onto Zoey, both of us moaning as I stroked her warm, wet pussy with my member as if I was asking for permission. "Gunner…I want…I want it!" Zoey manged to say through her heavy breathing. Upon her request I enterd her, my member working its way through her vagina. "Oh GUNNER!" Zoey was shaking with joy, a tear coming out of her eye as her pussy adjusted to my size. I could tell she was near her climax so I pushed slightly harder, not wishing to hurt Zoey. "Gunner, I cant…I cant…" Understanding what she meant I went in and out faster and faster, the sweat DRIPPING down onto her….. we climaxed at the same time, both of us letting out a HUGE sigh as my seed spilled out onto her belly. As I got my breath back, Zoey messed about with my cum using my finger, making me smile. "My friends always used to say that jizz tasted bad…" She took some on her finger, licking it off. "So what does it taste like Zo?" "Its like sugar, sweet but warm. Quite nice really." I held her in my arms and we both fell down into the tent. "Zoey, that was BRILLIANT." Zoey blushed. "Anyway *YAWN* im tired G. Do you mind if I go to bed?" "Not at all Zoey, I'm going to." So we slipped into bed, under the cover of the tent. Me holding her against my chest, just how I like it.

**So that was my first sex scene…I think that was pretty good actually! **


End file.
